Dried Prunes
by A-musing
Summary: It's a one shot/ my first M. Shower scene roomfriends!


**_Right I did it. It's a random little bit I've done, just to see if I can. I have a new story planned and I think sex scenes might make it more interesting, but still keeping the characters similar to how they appear in the show. BTW I am doing really well for no spoilers for Cece's wedding, so please no give always! The one shot is based on the assumption they won't be a couple, because that will make series three the last if you think about it; either live happily ever after or split and one leaves. Cause how often do exs live together?This might end up as part of one my other stories so please please review! Anyways here goes: _**

* * *

Nick entered the steamed bathroom yelling at the roommate positioned in the shower.

"Using all the hot water Schmidt!" Nick began, slamming the taps to both sinks on, then proceeding to flush the toilet. Since the wedding he had felt a lot grumpier, and this wasn't helped by the fact that Jess had already moved on. Well not technically, but she was seeing someone. Nick clenched his teeth just thinking about the jackass.

The reply was not why he expected however.

"Holy Jesus Nick! Woaaahh! AAAH!" Jess screamed as icy water fell across her face and body, the cold hardening her nipples.

"Oh my god Jess I'm so sorry!" Nick exclaimed, turning the taps off and grabbing her towel.

"Here here I'll erm, just go- I needed a shower but who cares eh?" He tried to laugh it off, but as the shower turned off and the towel was taken from his grasp, his body stiffened.

_She's not for you Nick. You aren't good enough. You know that. She's knows that. Heck a man who met you twice knows that. Just leave. Don't stand around. Don't make things awkwar- too late. _

"It's okay Nick I'm done now anyway" Jess said, tucking the corner of the towel into the top part, covering her breasts. The cold water was still having an effect on her, as her nipples still were protruding from her body. Nick nodded at her. Unable to speak. His mouth was dry and his pants were tight. As she towel dried her hair he just watched her, and as she pulled her hair into a towel turban, he continued to stare.

And secretly? She liked it. She had missed passion. She had missed wanting someone. Someone from work had asked her to meet her a couple of times, but nothing could come of it. She found that out quite quickly after she met his partner, Leon. She stood a while, lips pursed and eyes wide.

"Whatcha waiting for Miller?"

"You to leave Jessica" he said through gritted teeth. He needed to release and fast. And her short towel and wet body was helping no one. Well just Nick actually. The others were at work, Schmidt expected in about an hour, the time Nick had to leave. This scared him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jess asked, flirting, but also genuinely intrigued.

"Please Jess-" Nick wanted this situation to calm. And soon. She was seeing someone and he wasn't good enough. She stepped closer to him, and looked up into his eyes. He looked down and saw her clouded bright blue eyes filled with desire, and his breathing began to quicken. As did hers. He stumbled around until he ended up his back slightly touching the shower curtain. Jess has followed his trail of clumsy steps, and stood before him. She shook her hair down dropping one towel. Then she remembered what Cece had said two years ago. Her plan to just gracefully drop her towel and leave again. He had acted first last time. It was her turn.

_Same tactics? Jess thought. Definitely. _

She pulled on the tucked in corner and Nick opened his mouth slightly, unable to speak. Unable to look away. Her towel dropped.

As did Nick.

Into the shower. Fully clothed. Jess took this opportunity and switched the warm water on, blasting Nick's clothes and soaking him.

"JESS WHY AAAHH!" He yelled, arm reaching out to turn off the water. But Jess stood in his way. Feeling incredibly bold she stood her ground and sought out what she was looking for.

"Naah you don't need to do that do you? You needed a shower, and I wasn't fully finished-" she was cut off by Nick's body throwing itself upon hers; kissing her passionately. She threw herself back on to him, and they staggered further, hitting the shower wall.

He whipped his cold and soaked shirt off swiftly, followed by his pants and underwear. Their kiss only broke for seconds until they were both fully naked. Jess' body was against the wall under the spray, whilst Nick's back was in the line of water, all of which rolled down his back and him bum. His left arm held his weight above her, while his right explored the body he had adored all those damn weeks ago. His hand slid along her curves (after having a quick grab of the upper boob) and found Jess to be ready and wanting him.

He forced her legs open with his free hand causing her to gasp, breaking their kiss. He smirked and crashed his mouth on to hers once more and his hand searched for what they both longed for. He found her opening wet and he let out a deep aroused sigh, as he stuck two fingers into her.

Her moans were unreal in his mind and he couldn't wait for much longer. He pumped his hand in and out of her, until she moaned his name. This was too much for him. He pulled his hand out and she let out a whimper.

"Just- wait Jess I need to-" but before he could finish she wrapped her hands around him, and pulled her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned and then she knew why he had stopped. She two needed more than this. With the water still trickling down his body he pushed back, so his face was also under the spray. He wiggled his finger to her for her to join him.

_HE DID THD DIRTY DANCING FINGER ! _

Jess leaped forward and put her legs around his waist. He positioned her correctly and stopped a moment to look into her eyes. She was rosy cheeked and flustered, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her all the time. They shared a brief smile before Jess interrupted.

"Yeah so I'm gonna need you to put your penis in my gumbo pot soon Miller"

he screwed his face up and jerked his head and neck backwards. Jess didn't want him to stop so she used a trick she had learnt at the loft. The motorboat. She forced his head into her cleavage and Nick began kissing her breasts while holding her hips. She moaned once more and Nick lowered her down onto him. He thrust into her and the pair leaned against a wall, still being showered.

She practically screamed as he took her. It was rough but sensual. He kissed her neck and she scratched down his back with ecstasy as he filled her. Their breathing was erratic, having short breaths exclaiming emotion in every one.

Her walls tightened around him, and he loved how she felt. In some ways they were like a puzzle to solve when separate, but together they fit perfectly.

Jess and Nick were both close to climaxing, and neither wanted to fall first. She rolled her body against him, hoping he would slow down and enjoy it for himself, but it only made him quicken his pace. Moments after both parties came undone and orgasmed simultaneously.

He lowered Jess to the ground who looked at his scratched back and gasped. She saw red marks deep within his skin, buy honestly she didn't care. She had missed him. She looked to him and smiled. He smiled back and held her by the shoulders, their foreheads touching.

"What about the guy you're seeing?" Nick sighed, trying to keep this moment from ending, but also trying to do the right thing.

"You mean gay Mark? I think he will be fine with it. As will Leon. His boyfriend" Jess laughed, but soon the situation didn't seem funny any more.

"Oh really?-" Nick said, closing their conversation with a kiss.

Nick didn't go to work that night,

Schmidt didn't use the bathroom,

and the roomfriends left looking like dried prunes. Some very pleased with themselves dried prunes.

* * *

**_Please be kind I have never done anything tills this before. But feel free to offer any help/advice, it is always welcome :)_**


End file.
